The present invention relates to a composite metal material and a method of producing the same.
In recent years, a composite metal material using a ceramic or the like as the reinforcing material has attracted attention. As such a composite metal material, an aluminum matrix composite material has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-115017, for example). As the fillers, particulate fillers (hereinafter called “filler particles”) and fibrous filler are used.
As described above, the composite metal material using a ceramic or the like as the reinforcing material has been conventionally proposed. However, room for improvement still remains in dispersibility of the filler particles in the metal matrix. It is known that the compositing performance of the composite metal material is affected by wettability between the matrix metal and the reinforcing material and dispersibility of the reinforcing material in the matrix metal.